After the Guardian Angel
by Duann
Summary: what could have happened after Harry Makepeace decided to return to S.I. 10...
1. Chapter 1

"Can you drop me off at the museum?", Harry asked as he started the engine.  
"The museum? Why? I thought…", he looked at her uncertain.

"I left in the middle of something, Dempsey", she said. "I need to go back"

"What for?"

"To finish what I started"

"But you're back? I mean you're back in the force, right?"

"Yep", she replied, though deep inside she wasn't totally sure it was a good idea. But he said he needed her and he wanted to resign too. For now that would do.

"Good", he sighed relieved.

Harry smiled and looked ahead. They were driving for a long time in total silence, both deep in their thoughts. Dempsey opened his mouth more than once to say something, but then closed it. He was afraid to make a mistake and say something she might misinterpret. He couldn't forget his conversation with Spikings. Could it be that the boss was right? He looked at Harry. "Naah, it can't be, he dismissed the thought. "I irritate the hell out of her"

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"When will I see you?"

"I don't know. I have to talk to my professor, finish my job there first…", she said. "I'll probably drop by the office tomorrow"

"We need to talk", he said.

"About what?"

"You know"

"Dempsey, can we put it off?"

"Till when?"

"I don't know", she replied. "So much has happened and I need time to figure everything out myself, ok?"

"Ok, but promise me you won't change your mind"

"Regarding?"

"Coming back"

"We'll see what Spikings has to say about this first"

"I'm sure he'll be pleased to have you back"

"Oh I'm not so sure. You know him – he'll be furious and he'll lecture me"

"You'll be fine", he said. "If you want I can talk to him"

"You? That will make matters worse I'm afraid", she laughed.

"Oh come", he protested. "Me and Gordon had a few good moments while you were gone"

"Gordon?", she looked astonished.

"You see!", he grinned. "Maybe I can put a good word for you after all"

"Thank you, but I'll take care of my own affairs"

"Whatever you wish"

He dropped her off at the museum and drove to the office. He couldn't believe he said he'd resign too, but this was exactly what he felt he should do. He couldn't imagine working without her. The last few days with Joyce as his partner were a nightmare. He missed Harry in every single second, but he knew it wasn't just about work. He missed her in his life as a friend and much more. he had pushed his feelings for her aside some time ago. He had thought that would be better for him, for both of them. It was hard for him to decide when was the first time he realise he was feeling something for her. Was it when they'd caught Coltrane and he'd realised he wasn't at all happy he could go back to the states? Or was it later when he thought the Sweybe guy had shot her? The very few seconds after the shot seemed like eternity to him. He could still feel the pain he had felt that day. But soon it got to him he had no chance with her and so he slowly pushed the feelings for her to the back of his head. But now… could he hope? Could Spikings be right? Did she care about him more than he thought? He daren't hope, but if she did…

He parked the car in front of SI10 and went inside.

"Dempsey!", Chas called when he saw him. "Spikings wants to see you straight away"

"I'm coming", he replied.

When he entered Spikings' office, he knew it wasn't going to be a nice conversation.

"Look, I know what you're gonna say, but it's not my fault this time", Dempsey said defensively before Spikings got a chance to say anything.

"Sit down, lieutenant", Spikings said and reached out for a piece of paper lying on his desk.

"It came this morning", he said.

"What is it?", Dempsey got alarmed. "If it's from Harry then you must know she's withdrawing her resignation"

"It's not about Makepeace", Spikings said. "It's about you"  
"Me", Dempsey looked confused. "What about me?

" Did you realise your contract is expiring in two months?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the exchange programme and your contract with MET", Spikings said. "NYPD has sent me this"

He handed Dempsey the piece of paper.

"Apparently, they want you back"

"What?", Dempsey' eyes widened. "They can't do that"

"I'm afraid they can and they will"

"You must be kidding me", Dempsey snapped. "I'm not going anywhere"

"I thought that's something you've always wanted"

"Well, you thought wrong"

"Why the change?", Spikings asked.

Dempsey looked up at him and then back at the document in his hand.

"Does it have something to do with Makepeace?"  
"What are you suggesting?", Dempsey looked up again.

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah, we talked"

"And?"

"And she's coming back to work"

"That's not what I'm asking"

"What are you asking then?"

"Let me repeat my question – why did you change your mind about New York?", he asked. "And I need a straight answer"

"I like it here"

"That's it?"

"Yes", Dempsey replied. "Look, why all the questions? I've got more important things on my mind now that answering these silly questions"  
"What things?"

"Most importantly how to make them change their mind", Dempsey lifted the document. "I'm not going back, not now not ever"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure"

"So what do you want to do?"

"I'm gonna tell them I'm staying here"

"As what?"

"Can't they renew the contract?"

"I'm afraid they can't", Spikings replied. "I've talked to the commander and the answer is no"

"Great", Dempsey smirked. "So what am I supposed to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to stay in London"

"For how long?"

"What do you mean?"

"You heard me – how long do you want to stay here for?"  
"I don't know. I haven't thought about it much"

"I suggest you do, lieutenant"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I can't do anything before I know what you really want"

"Are you saying there's actually something you can do to help me?"

"I don't know", Spikings replied. "But I can find out what options there are for you"

"You meant there's a chance…"

"Dempsey, what I mean is that you have to decide what you want and you have to be sure about it"

"OK, I'll think it through", Dempsey replied.

"It'd better be soon as there's not much time left"


	2. Chapter 2

*****

It was way after 9 p.m. when Harry gathered her things and put on her jacket, ready to go home. She felt worn out after the whole day working at the museum. She didn't want to disappoint her professor so she did her best to finish as much as she could. She was so busy she didn't have time to think about what had happened and about her decision to go back to SI10. It had been the spur of the moment decision, but she hoped she wasn't going to regret it. She loved her job, it had always meant more than anything else to her, but Dempsey gave a new perspective to it all. She wondered whether he was really going to resign too.

"Dempsey", she was astounded seeing him by the exit.

"Hi"

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd give you a ride home"

"How did you know when I was leaving?", she asked surprised.

"I didn't", he replied. "I just came by"

"I was going to take a taxi", she said.

"There's no need", he said.

He noticed hesitation in her eyes.

"Come on, let me get you home", he said.

They left and got into his car.

"You look exhausted", he noted.  
"I am", she said. "It's been a long day"

"So it has", he said. "How did it go?"

"My professor wasn't pleased"

"He'll get over", he said. "Did you talk to Spikings?"

"Yep. I called him"

"And?"

"It's hard to tell. He gave me three more days off to wrap everything up here and then I'm to report for duty"

"I told you he wouldn't make it hard", he said. "We're all happy to have you back"

"So how was your day?", she asked.

"It was good", he lied.

She looked at him closely, feeling he was hiding something, but she felt too tired to worry about it now.

"Can we stop by the shop? I need to buy some food", she said.

"I bought you some Chinese"

"You did?"

"Yeah, it's at the back seat"

"You shouldn't have"

"Hey, no problem", he said. "I'm partly to blame for you having to work this late"

"Well, thank you", she smiled. "So tell me about Deish and the case"

"I don't want to bore you", he said.

"It's my case now too so tell me the details", she replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

As he started taking, she sat comfortably in the seat and smiled. She didn't realise how much she had missed that – going home in his car and listening to him talking. She didn't pay much attention to what he was saying, it was enough to hear his voice. Occasionally she asked a question or two and he answered, but she felt some distance in his voice. He was trying hard, but was unable to hide it and then there was this remark about boring her. She knew she had overdone it a little earlier that day at the museum and he had every right to feel hurt, but she was too tired to deal with it now.

"Here we are", he said as he pulled up in front of her house.

"Thanks", she said and got out of the car. He grabbed the food from the back seat and got out too.

"Here", he handed her the bags. "Everything you like"

"Thanks"

"So I'll see you tomorrow at the office?"

"Aren't you going to come in?", she asked.

"Naah", he said. "You need some rest"

"I can't eat all that food by myself", she said.

"I wouldn't like to bother you"

"Oh, come on", she said. "I'm sure you haven't eaten either"

She climbed the steps and took out her key. When she unlocked the door she turned around and looked at him, standing at the steps.

"Are you coming or not?", she asked.

"I'm coming ", he said.

While he took care of the food, she went upstairs to change her clothes. When she came back, he was placing everything on the plates so she took out a bottle of wine.

"Want some?, she asked

"I'm driving"

"One glass can't hurt", she said and poured them both some wine.

They sat on the sofa and started eating.

"I didn't realise how hungry I was", she said.

"Me neither", he agreed. "The wine's good"

"Montrachet, my dad's favourite"

"How is your dad?  
"To be honest I haven't seen him for quite a while. I should pay him a visit this weekend"

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see his beloved daughter", he smiled.

"He'll probably say I look pale and need a rest"

"Well, that's what parents are for. They always worry about you no matter how old you are", he said and went quiet as he remembered New York and his family and the decision he had to make.

"You miss them, right?", she asked.

He looked at her surprised.

"Your family", she explained.

"I do", he said, surprised how well she knew his thoughts.

"Can't you go to New York now that Coltrane's behind bars?", she said and the moment she said it she regretted it as she suddenly felt scared of his answer.

"I guess I can", he said.

Suddenly she remembered the time when after some argument, he actually said he was going home and even got to Heathrow , but came back after he got her message. She had been really sure then that she'd never see him again and now the fear was back. When she told him the other day she didn't want to see him again she didn't really mean it. And when he said he was resigning also, it got to her what she could lose.

"I owe you an apology", she said all of a sudden. That was an impulse, she knew she had to say this.


	3. Chapter 3

"Apology? For what?"

"For what I said at the museum", she said. "I didn't really mean it"

"Didn't mean what?", he asked, looking confused.

"You know – what I said about being bored with you and that I never wanted to see you again"

"Well, I can't blame you for this", he said. "I can be real pain in the ass"

"It's true, she admitted. "But you're not that bad. You have your moments"

"Is that your way of apologising to me?", he smiled.

"Well yes. I mean we've had bad moments but we seem to be getting on much better than we used to"

"You really think so?", he asked.

"Yes"

"So I'm not boring you?"

"As long as you don't talk about cars, guns and your conquests"

"I promise I won't", he said and after a moment of hesitation added, "I should apologise too"

"I told you there was nothing to apologise for"

"There was", he said. "I'm sorry for the insensitive and hopeless asshole I am. It's just that when we're working together I tend to forget you're a woman"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know what I mean – you're my partner and you're tougher than most of the guys I know and that's why I often forget you're a woman and have feelings"

"Oh, and we both know what you think about women doing police work", she smirked.

"Oh come on, you're twisting my words"

"Am I?"

"Yes!", he said. "I admit that in the beginning I wasn't happy about having a woman for a partner, but now I can't think of anyone better than you. You're a great cop - reliable, fast with great detective skills and most of all you know how to handle me"

"That's something I'm still learning", she sighed.

"That's what I like about you – you never give up", he smiled.

"Well, thank you"

"You should have seen Joyce's face on the first day she had to work with me", he laughed.  
"I'm so relieved she's out of coma", Harry said.

"Spikings told you?"

"Yes", she replied. "She was so excited about working in the field again. I guess it was too early for her"

"It's my fault", he said.

"It's nobody's fault. We're in the front line. These are you words, remember?"

"But we've got partners to protect us"

"Sometimes it's not enough", she said quietly.

"It's worked for us", he noted.

The phone rang before she could say anything. She stood up to answer it.

"Hello? …. yes it's me. Yes I've got them at home….. ok, give me a minute", Harry said and turned to Dempsey. "Sorry, it's important. I need to find some documents for the exhibition"

"That's ok", he said.

Harry put down the phone and went upstairs as she had taken the documents to her bedroom. Dempsey finished his food and wine. He wanted to tell Harry so many things but he couldn't. Why was it always so difficult for him to talk about what he felt? He hated this in himself, though he knew that it made him stronger and tougher and he needed to be like this, after all he was a cop. But he was also a man, a friend and maybe something more? Was there something more between him and Harry? Was Spikings right about her feelings? He wished he could read her mind when it came to her feelings for him. He put away the plate and made himself comfortable on the sofa. He wondered what his feelings for her were. He had never given it much thought, he had always taken her presence for granted. They had had great time together, lots of laughs, he knew she felt comfortable with him and he loved spending time with her. There were times he wanted to hold her in his arms, to kiss her lips, to be with her, but he used to dismiss the idea aware he stood no chance with her. Didn't he?

When Harry came downstairs a few minutes later, she found Dempsey lying on the sofa. She sat next to him, but he didn't move and she realised he was sleeping. She watched him for a few moments smiling to herself. He had slept on her sofa so many times before and she had always enjoyed the evenings they had spent together, working or watching a video. Sometimes she even thought they acted like an old married couple. Dempsey rolled over to his side and went on sleeping. She realised he must have been even more tired than she was. Knowing him, he hadn't slept much in the last few days working on the case. She got up and went over to the cupboard to take the blanket out. She covered him with the blanket and lingered her hand on his shoulders as she was doing so. She felt tempted to lean over and kiss him goodnight, but she was afraid he'd wake up. Instead, she just brushed the hair off his forehead and tucked him in. She then quietly took the things from the table to the kitchen. She quickly finished her food, took the wine and went upstairs, turning off the light on her way up.


	4. Chapter 4

***

"Morning", Harry said softly.

Dempsey stirred and opened his eyes to see Harry standing by the sofa with two mugs of coffee. He looked around confused trying to remember where he was and why he wasn't at his place.

"You fell asleep on my couch last night", she smiled and as he sat up, she handed him his coffee and sat next to him.

"You slept well?"

"I must have", he replied. "Sorry about this. I'll be on my way in no time"

"There's no rush, she said. "I don't need to be at the museum till 10 a.m."

"Another lonely day at work for me then", he said and drank his coffee.

"Does it mean you've missed me?", she asked and regretted it at once.

"The place is a mess without you", he said and looking down at his coffee he added quietly, "I am a mess without you"

Harry smiled.

"I can see that", she said and involuntarily reached out her hand and brushed his cheek with the back of her hand. "You certainly look like you need some time off"

He looked at her surprised and for just a second their eyes met. The gentleness and warmth in her eyes filled his heart with joy. Having realised what she was doing, Harry quickly took away her hand and got up from the sofa abruptly, almost spilling her coffee.

"I'm going to take a shower", she said and left, feeling she was blushing.

Dempsey watched her leave with a smile on his face. He remembered all the fun they had had, all the nights he had spent on the very same couch, the mornings they had shared, the flickering in her eyes when he had been flirting with her. Somehow they had got closer and it felt so good to him. Suddenly he knew what he needed to know. He knew what he really wanted.

*****

"Boss, how do I do it?", Dempsey rushed into Spikings' office the minute he arrived at work.

"Good morning, lieutenant", Spikings said. "Why don't you come in and have a seat"

"Did you hear what I've just said?", Dempsey asked.

"I believe I have", Spikings replied. "Now would you please explain what it meant?"

"I want you to get me a job at S.I. 10", Dempsey said.

"You've got a job here"

"I mean a permanent one", Dempsey said. "I've thought it through and I'm not going to New York"

"In that case you'd better sit down", Spikings said. "I'm going to ask again - are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure"

"Let me get it clear – you want a permanent job at S.I.10, right?"

"Yes, that's what I want"  
"Does it have anything to do with Harry?"

"What do you mean?"

"If she's the reason why you want to stay I need to take this into consideration before I do anything"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to feel like a fool when you two fall out again and you decide to quit"

"It won't happen"

"Can you vouch for that?

"Yes"  
"Are you trying to tell me you suddenly started to like it here? I mean - the climate, warm beer, the queen?"

"it's my home here", Dempsey said and Spikings stared into his eyes for a bit before he said, "Ok, I'll see what I can do"  
"What do you mean - you'll see? I thought there wouldn't be a problem"

"Dempsey, you're an American citizen who came here on exchange deal with NYPD. Now that they want you back it's not only them you have to deal with but also the authorities here. And you know very well you haven't made friends at the top here, have you?"

"I guess not", Dempsey said quietly. "So what's the plan?

"I will try and convince the commander that the MET needs you and if they agree with me, you'll have to work out the things in New York"

"Maybe I should talk to the commander myself?"

"it's out of the question!", Spikings said firmly. "Unless you want to find yourself on the first plane to new York"


	5. Chapter 5

*****

Finally Dempsey finished writing the last report and could go home. He looked at the watch and wondered if Harry had finished work too. He dialled her number but there was no answer. He took his jacket and left the office. When he reached the Natural History Museum, it was already closed for visitors. The guard let him in but told him to wait till he made some phone calls for authorisation. About fifteen minutes later, he saw Harry come down the stairs.

"It's ok. He's with me", Harry said to the guard and then turned to Dempsey looking at him questioningly.

"Brought you this", he showed her a bag with some food.

"Be careful, I might get used to it", she smiled and took the bag from him. "I was just about to have a coffee break so come in"

"You seem to have more work here than at S.I.10", he remarked.

"I'm in a rush to wrap everything up", she said.

As they were walking down the hall, he noticed she was looking around curiously.

"What's wrong?, he asked.

"Nothing"

"Then why are you looking around suspiciously?"

"I thought I'd seen something

"Seen what?  
"I don't know. It's nothing really"

"Come on, tell me"

"As I was going to meet you I thought I saw some people at the back packing things"

"it's a museum, people pack and unpack things here I suppose"

"I know. It's just…"

"What?"

"I could swear they got alarmed when they saw me", she said.

"You wanna check it out?"

"No", she laughed. "I guess I can never stop being a cop and treat everyone as potential suspects"

*****

"Are they gone?", a tall dark-haired man asked another man.

"Yes"

"I thought you said there was no-one at the museum"

"That's what I thought"

"Next time don't think but check", the man snapped. "Now let's get on with it"

They went on to unpack another box, then carefully took out its contents. Suddenly they heard footsteps and froze. Someone was coming. The tall man took out his gun and pointed it at the entrance.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?", the guard called.

"Shhh, for Christ's sake", the man said and hid the gun. "what's going on here? You said it was safe here"

"How could I know she was working overtime?", the guard said.

"Who is she anyway? I've never seen her here before", the man said.

"She's working for some professor", the guard replied.

"And the guy?"

"Her boy-friend I suppose. I think I saw him here yesterday"

"Did you check his ID?"

"Yes

"So what's his name?"

"Dempsey"

"Dempsey?", the blond man exclaimed.

"What's wrong? You know him?", the tall man asked.

"Oh yes I know him", the blond man said. "He's a cop!"

"What?!", the guard and the tall man asked simultaneously. "Are you sure?"

"Oh I will never forget the name. He put my younger brother behind bars"

"Do you think he's here because of us?", the tall man asked.

"No, I don't think so", the guard said. "He's here for the girl"

"What if she tells him what she saw?"  
"And what did she see?, the guard asked.

"She was passing by as we were sorting out the delivery"

"You think she saw what it was?", the guard inquired.

"I don't know, but we can't take any risks, can we?"

"You're right", the guard said. "I'll take care of her, but not here"


	6. Chapter 6

*****

Dempsey had just taken a shower when there was an urgent knock at his door. He quickly put on his robe and went to answer it, wondering who it might be so late.

"Oh, hi", he said astonished when he saw Harry standing at his door.

"We need to go to the museum", she said as she came in.

"Do you realise what time it is?", he asked.

"No and I don't care", she said. "Just…"

She hesitated as she saw he was wearing just a robe.

"Just get dressed quickly and let's get going", she said.

"Not until you tell me what's going on", he said.

"I think I was being followed", she said.

"What? By whom?"

"The guy from the museum", she said.

"Harry, what are you talking about?"

"Remember I told you that I'd seen something?"

"Seen what?"

"Something suspicious at the museum"

"Well yes, but…"

"I think something's going on there and we need to find out what"

"Slow down, princess", he said. "Why don't you start from the beginning"

"There's no time for this, Dempsey", she snapped. "They're going to remove the evidence since they know I know"

"And what do you know?

"I don't know yet but we'll figure it out provided you get your ass ready", she said.

Dempsey laughed. It was usually him who rushed in with such crazy ideas.

"You know Harry? I'm a bad influence on you after all", he said, adding, "Give me ten minutes"

"You've got five", she said and laughed to herself.

Several minutes later they were driving in Harry's car back to the museum.

"So you think they're smuggling something?", he asked after he had heard her story.

"There's such possibility", she replied, not quite sure what she was thinking.

"You know it's crazy, right?", he asked.

"And who says that?", she smirked. "We always follow your crazy hunches, now it's time to follow mine. Something illegal is going on there and I wanna know what"

"What do you want to do exactly?", he asked.

"We go in there, hide and wait"

"Wait for what?"

"Well, if they're smuggling something using the museum as their cover, then they'll want to remove it during the night"

"So our role would be to…?"

"Set the trap"

"Without any backup?"

"Are you kidding me? You think Spikings would go for it?"

"No", he smiled. "I'm not sure I'm buying it"

"Are you backing out?", she asked.

"Of course not", he said. "Tell me one thing – how are we going inside? You're not thinking of breaking and entering, are you?"

"Since when do you care?, she asked.

"Since …", he hesitated. He couldn't tell her about the whole thing with his job. Not yet. "Since I know how you hate it"

"Not this time", she smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

***

"Are you sure this is the place?", Dempsey asked when they were already inside.

"Yes. I saw them hide the bags behind those boxes", Harry said.

He followed her and saw the bags hidden in the corner.

"What are you doing?", she tried to stop him when he reached out for the bag.

"I want to see what's inside", he said.

"You can't"

"I can and I will", he said. "We have to make sure it's illegal what they're doing here"

"I'm telling you it's illegal. Isn't it enough?"

"No", he said and opened one of the bags carefully.

"So? What do you see?", she asked, looking at the door if no-one's coming.

"Well, well, well", he said.

"what?"

"You were right"

"I told you so", she said triumphantly. "So what is it?"

"Heroin", he replied after tasting some of the white powder.

"Really?", she sounded surprised. "Well, now we have to catch them"

"Ok, so let's sit in that corner over there. It'll give us a good view of the room and the entrance", he suggested after he had closed the bag and put it away.

She followed him and watched him rearrange the boxes so that they could have a good observation point. They sat down on the floor and waited.

"What if no-one turns up?", he asked.

"Well, you can then say you've spent amazing time in the Natural History Museum", she said.

"How about I say that I spent an amazing night with you?, he grinned.  
"Go ahead"

"It wouldn't worry you?"

"No", she smiled. "No-one would believe you anyway"  
"I wouldn't believe it myself", he sighed. "I mean … if we had"

"In your dreams, Dempsey", she said.

"Mmm, I love such dreams", he smiled looking at her suggestively.

Harry rolled her eyes over.

"Don't you ever give up?"

"Never", he assured, her. "And I believe in dreams. Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you believe in dreams?"

"Not really", Harry said.

"What do you believe in then?"

"You're in a very contemplative mood", she noticed.

"You like it?

"I'm not used to this", she replied.

"Glad I can still surprise you", he smiled. "Do you remember the first stakeout we did together?"

"No, but I remember the worst one we did - at the garbage dump", she said. "I remember freezing to death"

"Only because you didn't want to sleep with me in the car"

"I had no choice", she said.

"What would your choice be today?", he asked.

"Luckily I don't have to make it"  
"That was when I almost flew back to New York", he said after a while.

"Yep"

"Were you glad I didn't?", he asked.

"Why didn't you?"

"I told you – I couldn't find my lucky silver dollar"

"So if you ever find it, you will fly back home?"

"It depends"

"On what?"

He stared into her eyes for a long while pondering his thoughts.

"Many things", he finally said. "It's kind of complicated"

"What isn't?", she said quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

***

"Did you get her?", the tall man asked when the guard came into the room.

"No"

"what?", the man asked angrily. "You said you'd take care of her!"  
"I lost her, sorry"

"Sorry? Do you know what it means, you jerk? We might lose everything"

"Maybe she doesn't know anything"

"Maybe? We can't go on on 'maybe'", the man snapped.

"What do you want me to do? It's not my fault", the guard said defensively.

"It is! You should have checked if anyone was in there before you called us in"

"Well, I can't help it now", the guard said. "So what do we do?"

"We need to get the stuff from the museum before she tells her boyfriend what she saw"

"How do you wanna do that? I'm here as if you didn't notice", the guard said.

"But you've got the keys and codes, right?"

"Yes, but someone else is watching the museum at night"

"You'll take care of that"

"Me? How?", the guard asked.

"Think of something!"

***

"You ok?", Dempsey asked. They had been sitting there for over two hours now and they were both getting tired.

"Yes", she said. "Coffee could be good though"

"Sorry, m'am. We've run out of supplies", he said. "It's cold in here"

"You don't have to tell me this"

"I thought the temperature in the museum is supposed to be higher"

"In the exhibition hall, yes"

"Here, take my jacket", he offered.

"Then you'll gonna be cold too"

"Hey, you know me. I'll be fine", he said and put his jacket around her shoulders then he rubbed her arms a bit.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you", she replied.

He went on rubbing her arms and she felt nice warmth starting to circulate daround her body. Feeling her body relax and move towards him, he felt encouraged to wrap his arm around her more.

"And just imagine we could be sitting on the couch at your place watching a video", he said dreamily.

"Mmm, and a glass of wine would be nice too", she replied.

"We can go to your place after we're done here"

"After we're done here I'm going to bed", she stated.

"Sounds great", he grinned.

"Alone", she said firmly.

"Right", he sighed resigned.

"Gosh, why aren't they here yet?", Harry said irritably.

"They'll be here", he said. "Pity we can't reveal our presence. You could walk me around the museum"

"I thought you hated museums"

"This one looks good. Besides there's something exciting about empty museums at night", he said. "I could protect you"

"From what?"

"The dinosaurs and stuff"

"They're not alive, Dempsey", she said. "Besides I know how to handle them"

"You never give me a chance, do you?"

"You have to try harder", she smiled sweetly.

For a moment they sat in silence, each thinking about something else.

"Harry?"

"What?"

"Why did you change your mind?", he asked the question which was occupying him. "I mean why did you decide not to quit?

Harry didn't know what to say. The truth didn't seem so easy to be revealed.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Are you gonna answer me?"

"Let me ask you something first", she said. "Were you really going to resign too?"

"Sure"

"I couldn't let you do this", she said.

"Why?"

"Because I know what being a cop means to you. It's everything"

"Well…", he turned to her. "… it's not everything"

He stared into her eyes as if he wanted to send a message to her hoping she'd understand. A hardly noticeable smile escaped her lips and she looked away, wishing he hadn't noticed.

"I'm glad you changed your mind", he said softly. "I really missed you and I don't only mean work"

She looked at him hesitating for a second what to say to this, but seeing the softness of his eyes, she smiled and said, "Me too"

"Harry…", he said softly.

"Someone's coming", she whispered and they both looked at the entrance.

Harry slipped off his jacket and got her gun.

"Where did you get this from?", he asked surprised she had it.

"I stopped by the office before going to your place", she explained. "You didn't think I was unarmed"

"Actually.."

"Shh", she pointed at the entrance.

They were lying in wait till the first man appeared and then the second one. They'd decided to let them get their stuff and then make an arrest.

"Hurry up", the man said. "We have only about 20 minutes"

"Don't worry", the other one said. They moved behind the boxes and started taking out the bags.

Dempsey and Makepeace quietly crept out of their hideout and approached the guys from behind.

"Freeze", Dempsey said as they both pointed their guns at the men. They turned around in shock and didn't even try to fight. While Dempsey was still having the men in his sight, Harry cuffed one of them and then the other one. Dempsey motioned her to point her gun at the men while he took care of the bags with the evidence.

Suddenly Harry noticed a guard appear in the doorway.

"Drop your gun", the guard said to her.

"That's ok, we're the police", Harry said.

"I said drop your gun", the guard repeated and when Harry glanced at him, he was pointing his gun at Dempsey's head from behind.

"If you don't, I'll blow his brain off", the guard threatened as he released the safety catch of his gun.

"Good luck with that", Harry murmured and slowly lowered her gun.

"Now uncuff him", the guard ordered her.

"I can't"

"You wanna see your boyfriend dead?"

Harry wondered where on earth the guy got this idea from, but it was not the time to think about it.

"I can't because he's got the key", she pointed at Dempsey.

"Give her the key", the guard poked Dempsey with his gun.

"I will be difficult with my hands up", Dempsey said.

The guard thought for a moment looking at Dempsey and then at Harry and decided it's safer not to let Dempsey move. He had heard a lot about his from his accomplice and he knew how dangerous he could be.

"You come here and get the key", he directed Harry. "Where is it?"

"In my pocket", Dempsey said.

"Ok, come here and no fancy stuff or he's dead", the guard said.

Harry approached Dempsey cautiously not to make the wrong move. She was planning what exactly she should do.

"Take the bloody key out", the guard said when she was close enough.

Harry looked down and said, "Sorry"

"My pleasure", Dempsey grinned and she knew she was going to kill him for this grin later.

She reached down and with one smooth movement she took his gun out from behind his belt. At the same moment Dempsey bent over and Harry aimed at the guards head.

"Go ahead", she said. "My partner here says I can use the practice"


	9. Chapter 9

***

"We can go now", Harry said as she came up to Dempsey.

"Great, I started to feel really spooky among the dinosaurs", Dempsey smiled. "So, your place or mine?"

"Well, we came in my car so … yours…" , Harry said making Dempsey grin.

"I'll drop you off and then I'll go to mine", she added, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, come on, it's almost breakfast time so we could..."

"Dempsey!", an angry voice cut through. "Dempsey!"

They both turned around and saw Spikings walking towards them and looking furious.

"Oh boy", Dempsey muttered.

"What the hell is this?", Spikings asked angrily.

"Boss…", Dempsey started but was interrupted.

"They drag me out of bed in the middle of the night and tell me that my officers decided to play cops and robbers at the museum", he said angrily. "And I said – 'oh no, you're mistaken. If they were my people, I'd certainly know about it', but it turns out I was mistaken. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Sir, I can explain this", Harry said.

"I'm not talking to you, Makepeace", Spikings interrupted her.

"But, sir, it was…", Harry tried again.

"Stay out it it", Spikings snapped at her and looked at Dempsey. "Do you realise what it means? Didn't I tell you to stay out of trouble? Do you always have to act like a bloody cowboy?"

"Sorry, boss", Dempsey said guiltily. "I didn't mean nothing wrong"

"You never do", Spikings said. "Like you never think"

"Sir, it was my idea this time", Harry said.

"Don't try to defend him", Spikings snapped.

"I'm not, I'm telling the truth", Harry said irritably. "I don't know what the big deal is anyway. We've caught drug smugglers. You should be grateful to us"  
"Grateful?!", Spikings exasperated. "For what? Breaking into the museum? You had no right to be here!"

"We did what we thought was right", Harry said and looked at Dempsey wondering why he hadn't said a word. He just stood there doing nothing.

"Right? You know what would be right, sergeant? It would be coming to me, telling me about it and then doing it by the rules"

"There was no time for this", Harry said. "Besides, we didn't know what was going on and we just wanted to check it out before we notify you"

"Yeah, and that's why you'd broken into the museum at night – it was real clever Makepeace", Spikings said. "I've already had one complaint and I'm afraid there will be more"

"From whom?"

"The drug squad, who else?"

"You can't be serious!", Harry was astounded. "We delivered drug smugglers to them on a silver plate and they're complaining?"

"It's all about rules, sergeant, you should know this", Spikings said.

"And I thought it's about catching the bad guys", Harry said and turned to Dempsey, "Aren't you going to say something?"

Dempsey looked at her and then at Spikings. In other circumstances he would be the one to argue with Spikings, but right now he could only think of his situation and the fact he might have jeopardized his chances for a job with S.I.10.

"Sorry, but I think the man's right", Dempsey said quietly.

"What?!", Harry's eyes widened in amazement. "Did you hit your head or what?"  
"Oh stop this, both of you", Spikings said. "Let's get out of here while we still can"

***

"What was all that about?", Harry asked when they were finally alone and she was driving him home.

"What?", Dempsey asked.

"Back there? What got into you?"

"What do you mean?", he played for time.

"Dempsey, you acted like … like … it was completely not like you", she said and quickly added, "And don't you dare ask me what I mean because you know exactly what I mean"

" I just said Spikings was right"

"Oh, and since when are you so eager to agree with him?"

"Harry, we should have informed him and asked for back-up", Dempsey said calmly.

"Oh, you're going to tell me what we should have done? You? Of all the people?", Harry sounded outraged. "Maybe you'll now say that it's all my fault?"

"Of course I won't", Dempsey said, understanding her anger. "I was there with you, remember? We both made that decision"

"Then why are you backing out all of a sudden?", she asked.

"I'm not backing out, it's just…"

"Just what?", she asked. "Dempsey, what's the matter with you?"

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me"

"Look, the top floor is leaning on Gordon..."

"Not for the first time"

"Maybe, but this time I promised him I'd stay out of trouble", Dempsey said.

"Why the sudden change?", she looked at him suspiciously. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No"

"I don't believe you", she said. "You've been acting very strangely lately and I think you and Spikings are hiding something from me"

"And who's getting obsessed this time?", he tried to joke.

"I know what I see", she said. "And sooner or later I'll find out what's going on"

"Be sure to let _me_ know", he said.

"I will", she said. "You know what? For a moment it felt as if we switched roles"

"Really?", he asked.

"Yeah, I mean I said things you usually say and you … just agreed with him"

"Yeah", he said, his eyes suddenly smiling as he had an idea, "Well, if you're me and I'm you … I want you to know one thing"

"What's that?"

"I shall never say _no_ to you", he said imitating her voice.

Harry looked at him and burst out laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

*****

"Hi", Dempsey smiled seeing Harry at work the next day.

"Hi", Harry said.

"I thought you were at the museum today"

"I've been said they don't need my help anymore"

"Because of the last night?", he asked.

"Apparently", she sighed. "Professor Jordan wasn't impressed"

"They should give you a medal for putting an end to the drug smuggling"

"A medal? He said I should be lucky they didn't file a complaint. Can you believe this?", Harry smirked.

"Dempsey", Spikings appeared in his door and beckoned Dempsey over to come in.

"Maybe you'll get a medal", she said.

"I doubt it", Dempsey murmured.

"What is it boss?", Dempsey asked when he was in Spikings' office.

"I talked to the commander", Spikings said.

"And?"

"He wasn't happy…", Spikings paused. "…at first, but I think I managed to persuade him"

"Which means…?"

"Which means you'll get a job here provided you sort everything out with NYPD yourself"

"Are you serious?", Dempsey couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes", Spikings said. "You've got two weeks"

"Boss, thank you", Dempsey said. "I can't even tell you how much it means to me"

"Dempsey", Spikings looked at him seriously. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this because I think you're a great cop and you've done a lot of good work here, though I must say that still you need to learn a lot about obeying rules and common sense"

"Sure, boss"

"When you get a permanent job here you won't get away with half the things you did as an NYPD cop"

"No problem"

"Ok, so now off you go and book the plane"

"Boss?"

"Yes?"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this…in case I fail in New York"

"You haven't told her yet?"

"No", Dempsey said,

"She'll have to find out sooner or later", Spikings said.

"I know", Dempsey said. "I just … I will tell her when the moment's right"

*****

"Are you ok?", Harry asked concerned, looking at Dempsey.

"What?"

"I said, are you ok?'", she repeated.

"Sure"

"You've been looking at the same page for at least 15 minutes", she remarked. "Is it so interesting?"

"Have I?", he asked and stared at the document in his hand.

"Yes", she said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing", he said.

"Come on, partner. You've been like this since the little talk you had with Spikings. What is it?"

"There's something I need to do, but it's not work related", he lied. "You know what? I think I'll take the rest of the day off and sort it out"

"Do you need any help?", she asked starting to really get worried.

"No, thanks", he said.

"Will you at least tell me what it is?"

"I will", he said. "but not now"

Harry watched him go into Spikings' office and then leave. She couldn't help thinking something wrong was going on and she wished she knew what. Was he having problems because of the museum case? Or was it something else?


	11. Chapter 11

*****

Harry put the last file on the pile on the table as Dempsey got ready to leave.

"Have you seen my car keys?, he asked.

"I think you put them in your pocket", she replied.

"They're not here", he said as he searched his jeans.

"In your jacket", she said and smiled at how easily he forgot. She spotted it lying on the armchair and picked it up.

"Here", she threw it at him. As she did, something fell down on the floor. She leaned over to pick it up and frowned seeing it was a plane ticket.

"What's this?", Harry asked pointing out the ticket in her hand.

"It's nothing", he said. "Give it to me"

"A plane ticket?", she asked.

"I was going to tell you about this", he said.

"Tell me what?"

Dempsey stared at her trying to find words to explain.

"Tell me what, Dempsey?", she insisted.

"That I booked the plane", he said quickly.

"Are going somewhere?, she asked.

"Yes"  
"Where?"

"New York", he replied quietly.

"Oh", she said. " And when were you going to tell me?"

"Harry, why don't we sit down and I'll explain"

"I don't want to sit down! I want to know why you've been lying to me!", she raised her voice.

"I wasn't lying"

"No. You just kept this a secret from me, making me believe you're staying here"  
"I am!"

"It's not what it looks like to me, lieutenant", she threw the ticket at him.

"Listen…

"I don't want to listen to you", she snapped and turned around.

"You've got to listen to me", he said and tried to stop her.

"Let go off me", she twisted her arm out of his grip.

"Then let me explain"

"Ok, I'm listening", she said as she crossed her arms. "Well?"

"Yes, I'm flying to New York on Tuesday and yes, I should have told you, but … it's just for a couple of days and I'll be back"

"I don't believe you"

"I'm telling the truth", he said. "I need to go there to sort a few things out and when I'm done there, I'm coming back"

"What things?"

"I can't tell you"

"You can't or you don't want to?"

"I just can't"

"Why?"

"Harry, please understand…"

"That's the problem Dempsey – I don't … I don't understand how you could have misled me into believing that London was your home and that I mattered to you"

"It is and you do", he assured her. "I was telling the truth. You've got my word for it"

"Sorry, Dempsey, but it's not enough for me", she said quietly. "You didn't tell me about the bloody ticket, you're not telling me why you're flying"

"I promise I'll explain everything after I'm back"

"And when will that be, Dempsey? When are you coming back?"

"I don't know yet", he replied. "But…"

"No 'buts'!", she didn't let him finish. "Go to the bloody New York and as far as I'm concerned … you can just as well stay there for good. I don't give a damn about it anymore"

"You don't mean that"

"Oh yes I do! I've had it, Dempsey! I've had it", she said.

"Come on, Harry"

"I think you should leave"

"Harry, please"

"Leave, Dempsey", she said firmly.

He grabbed his jacket and went out. "Shit", he cursed when he was by his car and kicked the tyre. He thought of going back but she her better than that. She wouldn't let him in.

Harry stared at the door behind which Dempsey had disappeared, feeling numb. She tried hard to understand what had just happened but was in too much shock to comprehend it all. She was furious with him and with herself. She was so stupid to believe he needed her, to believe he might care the way she does. He was going back to New York and didn't even bother to tell her.

Dempsey was fuming with rage when he got home. How could she accuse him of lies? He was honest with her! He didn't tell her about the flight. So what? It didn't matter because he was coming back to London. Why did she always have to know everything? It was his life, his decision and he'd tell her if he thought that necessary. He took a huge gulp of whisky and poured himself some more. He didn't even know why she had got so angry in the first place. Was it because he was flying to New York or because he didn't tell her he was or because he didn't tell her why he was going there? He sat on the sofa, took a deep breath. The words of their argument were still ringing in his head. Why could she never understand him? Why couldn't she believe him?


	12. Chapter 12

'_I don't understand how you could have misled me into believing that London was your home and that I mattered to you'_. Dempsey's hand with the whisky stopped halfway to his mouth as he remembered Harry's words. Did she say that? Was it why she was angry? 'Oh my God! She was angry because she thought … she thought … that I didn't care?', he asked himself and laughed aloud. "And I thought I had a problem with expressing what I feel", he said aloud and laughed again. "we both need to learn a lot about it, Harry" . He decided he'd call her in the morning to give her time to cool down and think it all over herself.

*****

"Harry! It's so good to see you", Harry's friend Jessie pulled her into her arms.

"Are you sure I can stay here?", Harry asked.

"Of course! can't even tell you how happy I was when I got that call from you", Jessie grinned. "It's been ages since we met. Come on in"

Harry followed her inside.

"Mike's not home yet?, Harry asked.

"He's away in Glasgow till next week so as you can see I really need some company", Jessie said.

"I'm not sure mine is what you need", Harry said quietly.

"You did sound upset on the phone", Jessie looked at her friend closely. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's fine. I just needed to get away from the noise and… you know…work and stuff", Harry smiled. She was glad she had called Jessie. She had thought of going to her father's but she knew Dempsey could easily find her there and she didn't want to be found by him or anyone.

"You probably want to refresh yourself after the journey so I'll show you your room", Jessie said. "And then we'll have something to eat"

"Thank you", Harry smiled and followed Jessie up.

Harry took a quick shower and changed her clothes. Jessie lived in a cottage in Kent. She was a writer and her husband run his own firm. They were both Harry's school friends and she loved visiting them in this quiet countryside. She hoped spending some time there would help her find peace and focus on what's important.

She took a deep breath and went downstairs.

"Dinner's ready, Jessie said. "It's quite late so I've made something light"

After dinner they moved to the porch wrapped in warm blankets and sat there with a glass of wine each.

"So, tell me how you've been", Jessie asked.

"I'm good", Harry said.

"You've been working really hard is what I hear", Jessie smiled.

"Yes, there's a lot going on", Harry said. "One case after another"

"Good, you can give me some ideas for my next book", Jessie said.

"Oh, so you've finished 'the confession?"

"Almost, I need to make some changes before I hand it in"

"So it's not really a convenient time for me to come here"

"Don't be ridiculous", Jessie said. "I've been waiting for you to come for months and you've always been too busy"

"Sorry, but time seems to fly…"

"When you have a good time", Jessie finished. "Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Having a good time?"

"Sometimes", Harry smiled.

"Mysterious as always", Jessie said. "We'll need another bottle of wine to loosen your tongue"

"And you as always want to know everything"

"Of course", Jessie said. "Look at me. I'm here alone, cut off from the real world..."

"Don't tell me you're complaining"

"Well, I'm not. I love it here", Jessie admitted.

"I don't blame you. It's so beautiful here"

"You should come here more often"

"I wish I could", Harry said. "So tell me how you've been. When was the last time we met?"

"Wasn't it at Kirk's party? A few months ago?"

"Oh, yes., you're right. At this nice club in Soho"

"Exactly", Jessie said. "You came with this handsome guy – James"

"I did?", Harry asked.

"Yes, the American guy"

"My partner, Dempsey", Harry said.

"You said he was your friend", Jessie said.

"Well, he is … I think", Harry said and drank her wine.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just I don't really want to talk about work"

"James's not work. He's a man and I must say he's a really handsome man"

"Well, he might not be around soon"

"What do you mean?"

"He's flying to New York"

"For how long?"

"I don't know", Harry said.

"He didn't tell you?"

"He said it was just for a couple of days"

"But you don't think so, right?"

"I think he's going there for good"

"You think?", Jessie asked. "Or you fear?"

Harry looked away and poured herself more wine.

"Harry, he's not just a friend, is he?"

Harry looked at her friend, uncertain.

"I don't know", she said quietly.

"Who should know but you?"

"It's complicated"

"Remember when I met Mike? He's just bought a house in France where he had a great job. I also said it was complicated and remember what you said?"

"That the word 'complicated' doesn't exist when it comes to love", Harry smiled.

"Exactly"

"But I'm not in love and neither is he"

"Are you sure?", Jessie smiled.

"Yes", Harry lied.

"Then why are you so upset? I must tell you your sudden decision to come here made me wonder", Jessie asked. "And don't tell me you've come because you missed me because we both know it's not true"  
"Well…"

"Well what?"

"I got angry with him"

"Because…"

"Do we really have to talk about it?"

"Look, we don't have to but I don't think you came here to talk about the weather", Jessie said. "Harry, I'm your friend. I was the first one to know you were getting married, the first one to know the bastard cheated on you. You know you can trust me, right? And I think this is why you're here"

Harry smiled at her Jessie.

"So, tell me all about James", Jessie encouraged.

When Harry finished they had already finished the second bottle of wine. Jessie took some time before she spoke.

"You want to know what I think?", she asked.

"Yes"

"I think you and James need to talk"

"We did talk … lots of times"

"No, I mean really talk - say what you think, what you feel, what you want"

"Come on, I can't do this"

"Why not?", Jessie asked. "You prefer this state you're in right now? The uncertainty? The fear you might lose him?"

"Of course not"

"Then do something about it"

"Like what?"

"Did you tell him you want him to come back?"

"No"

"Then what did you tell him when he said he was flying to New York"

"I told him you can go and never come back"

"Harriet Makepeace! You're outrageous! Why did you do it?"

"Because I was angry"

"About what?"

"That he made me believe I mattered", Harry said.

"And how does the fact he's going to New York change this?"

"How do you imagine this? Him there and me here?"

"But he said he had some things to sort out there but he'd be back"

"Yes, but I don't believe him"

"How long has he been in London?", Jessie asked.

"Almost three years"  
"Three years! That's a lot of time! And he hasn't seen his family at all?"

"No. He couldn't go there because there was a contract on him"

"But he can now?

"Yes, last year we got the guy who was behind the contract"

"Why didn't he go back then?"

"I don't know", Harry said. "Actually I never thought about it"

"Maybe someone's been keeping him here"

"Like who?", Harry asked.

"A beautiful blond English woman?"

"Me? Don't be ridiculous", Harry laughed.

"Why not?"

"It's crazy"

"Not as crazy as your reaction to him flying there. Hasn't it occurred to you he's got family there whom he misses and maybe this is what he needs to take care of?"

"Well I suppose this could be it. To be honest I would be on the first plane there if I were him"

"So you understand it, right?", Jessie noted. "Then what's the problem?"

"What if he likes It there? What if he decides to stay?"

"That's why you need to talk, you need to tell him what you fear. He needs to know you'll be waiting here"

"Oh, no. I'm not going to to this", Harry said.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry couldn't sleep that night. She kept thinking about Dempsey, their argument and what she had felt when she'd found the plane ticket. She knew Jessie was right, but she also knew she was right too. Dempsey should have told her about his plans and since he hadn't, she had every right to suspect he was still not being fully honest with her. And she was too proud to admit her feelings, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction, not now. The last thing she wanted was to be hurt again. After the divorce she had promise herself she'd never let a man hurt her again. Why the hell did she feel hurt now? Why did she think of him in this special way that made her heart beat faster? She felt there was some kind of strong bond between them which had developed during the last three years. Even though they quarrelled and he annoyed her intensely, she couldn't be angry with him for longer than a few hours. Sometimes it was enough he said something which made her laugh and she forgot what they had been arguing about. The thought they could never have fun together, spend evenings watching a video or going out with friends was so upsetting. She found it hard to imagine her life without him. _'You'd better start getting used to it'_, she thought sadly.

*****

Dempsey felt frustrated. He had been calling Harry all day but she hadn't answered the phone. He left her a few messages on her answering machine asking her to forgive him and to talk to him. He was tired of waiting for her call. When he had got up in the morning he'd been so full of hope and optimism convinced they were going to work things out , but now he wasn't so sure. He was convinced she was avoiding him and this made him really livid. He grabbed his coat and left his place, determined to have a great time at the pub. However, after just a couple of beers and chatting to some regulars, Dempsey decided to call it a day and go home. He wasn't enjoying himself so there was no point in staying. As he was driving home, his thought went back to Harry again. Some time later, he found himself park the car outside her place. He looked up at her windows and there was no light on in any of the rooms. He looked at his watch, but it displayed 9.30 – too early for her to be in bed. He knocked at the door and rang the bell, but there was no answer. He turned around and realised her car was gone. For a moment he wondered where she could have gone, but then thought it was not worth it. He got into his car and drove home, determined not to think about Harry.

*****

Harry smiled as she lay down in bed. She'd had a great day – it was busy but she liked it as it kept her too busy to think about Dempsey. First, she had gone with Jessie to the nearest town to do some shopping. It had been so great to feel the atmosphere of a little town where all the people knew one another. Then they had had lunch in the local pub and in the afternoon they'd gone to visit their school friend, Donna who lived nearby. To Harry's surprise some of their other school friends had been there and they had had amazing time. Of course she had had to answer questions about her job and Dempsey, but it hadn't bothered her much as this time she had told them all the little stories and anecdotes which reminded her of the good times and therefore put her in a good mood. So now she was lying in bed tired, but in a light-hearted mood. However, after a moment thoughts of Dempsey came back to her and she couldn't fall asleep. Finally after about an hour of straggling to fall asleep, she got out of bed and went downstairs. She poured herself a glass of water and drank it slowly.

"You can't sleep?", Jessie came into the kitchen.

"Did I wake you up?, Harry sounded sorry. "Sorry"

"No.", Jessie smiled. "I was reading in bed when I heard you come downstairs"

"You want something to drink?"

"How about tea?", Jessie suggested.

"Good idea"

With the mugs of hot drink, they sat on the sofa.

"It was a great day", Jessie said.

"It was", Harry smiled. "Thank you for arranging this"

"Donna would never forgive me if she found out you were here and I didn't tell her"

"I bet she wouldn't", Harry said. "I didn't realise she lived nearby"

"She moved here last summer", Jessie explained. "So you had a good time then?"

"I had a great time", Harry said. "It reminded me of our nights in the dorm. Remember how we used to sneak into Donna's room?'

"Oh yes until Ms Hollander caught us"

"I remember that", Harry laughed. "I'll never forget her face when she caught us drinking that Irish cream you brought"

They both laughed at the memory.

"These were good times, weren't they?", Jessie said.

"They were", Harry smiled. "Sometimes I wish they were back. We were so happy, so carefree back then"

"And we had these amazing dreams about our future life"

"I remember you wanted to marry a rich man and live in a castle in the mountains", Harry laughed quietly. "And look at you now"

"And you wanted to be a barrister who's defending innocent people""

"In a way I am defending them by catching the bad guys", harry said.

"Yeah, but you exchanged a wig for a gun", Jessie said. "I'd never thought you'd be running around London with a gun and a Yank as your partner"

Harry sighed and smiled a bit sadly at the memory of Dempsey. She sipped her tea slowly avoiding Jessie's eyes. Jessie watched her for a few moments.

"Are are going to see him then?". Jessie asked.

"Who?"

"James"

"What for?"

"I don't know – wish him a safe flight maybe?"

Harry smiled.

"When is he flying to New York?, Jessie asked.

"I have no idea", harry said, shrugging slightly at the sound of 'New York'.

"You didn't ask?", Jessie sounded astonished.

"Nope"

"What if he's already on the plane? Thinking you don't care?"  
"I don't", Harry lied.

"Who are you kidding here?", Jessie smiled. "You can't stop thinking about him"

Harry didn't even try to deny.

"Gosh, I might never see him again", Harry sighed after a while.

"Then do something about it"

"Like what?"

"Call him"

"It's too late besides what am I going to tell him?"

"I thought we've already discussed this", Jessie remarked.

"Yes, and I'm not going to tell him how I feel. It's out of the question"

"So let him talk and this time have more faith in him"

"We'll see"

"Harry, promise me something, will you?"

"What?"

"That you will see him and you won't pretend you don't care", Jessie said. "Because I can see you care about him and believe me – you don't want to have any regrets later on"

"I promise I'll think about it", Harry said. "And now I think I'm ready for bed"


	14. Chapter 14

*****

On her way to the living room, Harry pressed the button on her answering machine to check the messages. There were 12 messages, most of which came from Dempsey. First, he was saying how sorry he was, begging her to pick up the phone and let him apologise. Then there was one in which he sounded irritated by the fact she wasn't answering the phone and finally the last one he had left that morning where he sounded worried about her and he was asking her to let him know she was ok. She didn't know what to think or do. She felt a bit quality for making him worried about her, but the anger was still there. She went upstairs to refresh herself after the journey and when she came downstairs, she looked at the phone hesitantly. She wanted to call him, but at the same time wasn't sure what to tell him. She went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. She then sat on the sofa of her living room and started looking through her mail. When she finished, she drank her coffee and looked at the phone again. Finally, she decided she'd call him and say she was fine.

She picked up the phone and dialled his number. After the 7th signal, she hung up. She tried to convince herself he was probably out, but the irritating image of him on the plane to New York made her feel sick. What if she 's never see him again? What if he had left thinking she didn't want him to come back?

"What have I done?", she whispered as she sank in the armchair.

*****

Dempsey had just emerged from the shower when there was a phone. He went to answer it, but at the last moment he hesitated and let it ring. He thought that could be Harry and even though he was longing to hear her voice, he was so furious with her that he didn't answer the phone. He had spent the weekend trying to contact her, worrying about her, he kept calling her, but she hadn't bothered to call him back. So now he was going to make her feel the same way he had felt. If she thought she could play with him and his feelings, she was wrong. She hadn't believed him, she hadn't given him a chance to explain or apologise and that hurt. Ha made up his mind to call the airline and see if they had an earlier flight. There was no point for him delaying the journey.

*****

Harry slept badly last night and was up early. She was the first one to arrive at the office and she kept gazing impatiently at the watch and the door every time it opened, hoping to see Dempsey. Finally, after 9.00 she decided to talk to Chas.

"Chas, have you heard from Dempsey?", she asked casually.

"No, sorry"

"He's late", Harry murmured.

"Isn't he always?"

"You're right", Harry forced a smile. "Only he err… he … took some files home and I need them"

That was a lie, but she didn't care anymore.

"Why don't you call him?'

"I did. He's not answering the phone"

"You want me to try and get him in the radio?"

"Could you?", Harry smiled.

"Sure"

At the moment Fry rushed into the office, looking excited.

"Have you heard about Dempsey?", he asked.

"Heard what?", Harry got alarmed.

"He's gone to New York", Fry said waiting for everyone's reaction.

"What? When? How do you know?", the boys started asking.

"I heard it downstairs"

"Maybe it's just a gossip", Dave said. He would tell us, right?"

"They said it was rather urgent", Fry explained.

"Harry, do you know anything about it?", Dave asked and all their eyes turned to Harry. Who went pale.

"Sorry, what were you asking?", Harry felt dazed.

"Did you know Dempsey was going back to New York?", Fry asked.

"Err… yes … he told me", Harry answered and went over to her desk. She felt weak at her knees and she needed to it down. Fry's words, _'He's gone to New York' _were ringing in her head,making her feel sick at the thought. She should have listened to Jessie. She should have called him earlier. Now it was too late and she'd always regret it. She took a few deep breaths and grabbed the nearest file and her bag. She needed to get away from the place at once.

"So what did he tell? Why did he leave?", Fry asked.

"Sorry guys, but I've got this important meeting", she said as she headed for the door. As she left the office, she bumped into Spikings.

"I'm sorry, sir", she said and tried to pass him.

"Where are you going?", he asked.

"Err ...I've got this meeting, sir"

"With whom?", he looked at her closely.

"An informer", she lied.

"Ok, but when you're back we have to talk", he said. "You need a partner"

Harry froze hearing the words.

"I thought I have one", she looked at him.

"Well, he's not here, is he?", Spikings said.

"Then I don't need a partner at all", Harry said.

"You need one unless you want to stop working in the field", Spikings said.

"You must be joking"

"In fact Dempsey thought… it was a good idea"

"Dempsey? What does he care?", she snapped. "Since when it's up to him to decide what I do or don't do?"

"You know him, he thinks no-one's good enough for you", Spikings smiled.

"Well, he's not here, is he?", Harry said bitterly. "I'll survive without him"

Spikings wasn't surprised by Dempsey saying Harry should stop working in the field until he came back. What surprised him however was Harry's reaction. She sounded as if Dempsey was gone for good.

"Harry, did you talk to Dempsey about New York?"

"Yes"

"So you know why he had to go?"

"Not really", she said.

"He didn't tell you?"

"He said he couldn't"

"Bloody yank", Spikings hissed. "But he did tell you he was coming back, didn't he?"

"And is he?", Harry asked. "I mean – is he coming back?"

"From what he told me - yes"

"And you believed him?", Harry sounded surprised. "You know New York was where he really wanted to be all this time. You know he can never be trusted – he says one thing and does another."

"I think we really need to talk", he said softly.

"Ok", she said. "Actually, I think you're right. I need a new partner"


	15. Chapter 15

When she came back to the office two hours later. Chas handed her a piece of paper.

"Dempsey left it for you", he said.

"Dempsey?", her eyes widened in amazement. "But I thought he was gone"  
"He probably is by now", Chas said. "He came by to say goodbye. He tried to contact you but you were unreachable on the radio"

Harry just smiled and rolled the piece of paper in her hand. She so wanted to find out what he said but she was afraid at the same time. Finally, she went to the locker room. She wanted to be alone as she read his good-bye note. She unfolded the paper with shaking hands and smiled seeing the familiar handwriting forming her name.

"_Harry,_

_There are so many things I'd like to tell, but I'm not really good with words. I know you don't want to talk or see me again, but I couldn't leave without saying good-bye, knowing you're still angry with me. Anyway, you're not here so I just want you to know I'm really sorry about everything. I never meant to hurt your feelings. _

_Take care Princess, _

_James"_

Harry wiped off a single tear that went down her cheek. Then she rushed out of the locker room and found Chas.

"Chas, when did Dempsey leave?, she asked.

"About an hour ago or so"

"Did he say what time his flight is?", Harry asked.

"No. I only know he went straight to the airport"

"Ok, thanks", Harry said. "If Spikings asks, tell him I had to leave urgently"  
She went back to the office, grabbed her coat and her bag and ran out.

*****

"What are you doing here?", Dempsey said, trying to hide how happy he was to see her.

She couldn't say a word so she just smiled weakly and shrugged her shoulders. She was so relieved she made it on time that she forgot what she wanted to tell him.

"You shouldn't have come to say goodbye", he said.

"Goodbye?", she asked.

"Isn't it why you're here?"

"I don't know"

"What do you know?"

"I wanted to see you…", she started.

"…see me leave?"

"No", she said.

"Then what?"

"I don't care why you're going. I don't need to know this", she said. "Just tell me one thing…"

"Yes?"

"Are you really coming back?"

"Do you want me to come back?", he asked.

"Does it matter?"

"It matters to me", he replied.

_The last call for passengers flying to New York…_

"Harry?"

"You're going to miss your plane", she said.

"Do you want me to come back?, he repeated.

"If you come back…", she hesitated.

"_When_ I come back", he corrected her

"When you come back, I'll be here", she said and smiled.

"You really mean that?", he asked, with hope in his voice.

"I do", she said looking him straight in the eyes.

"That's what I needed to hear, Harry", he said as he brushed her cheek with his hand. "You're the only reason why I will always come back"

"Have a safe flight", she said, smiling warmly.

"Can I sometimes call you from New York?"

"You'd better do"

"You take care, Princess", he said.

"You too", she said and he turned around to head for the check-in.

She watched him go and realised she already missed him though he was still there. The further he went, the more miserable and lonely she felt. Suddenly she found herself following him, straggling through the crowd.

"Dempsey", she called, but he didn't hear her so she called again. "Dempsey"

She saw him look around, but he went on walking.

"Dempsey!", she called for the third time and forced her way further. Finally Dempsey stopped and turned around. He stared at her questioningly.

"What is it?"

She hesitated for just a second before she leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips. It was an impulse. She felt she had to do it or she'd regret she didn't. As she broke away, she saw bewilderment in his eyes. He couldn't believe she had kissed him. He stared at her with disbelief in his eyes, but gradually his face turned into huge sheepish grin.

"Go or you're really gonna miss the plane", she said.

"Screw the plane?", he said and pulled her into his arms, whispering, "I'll be back as soon as I can"

"Go", she gently pushed him away.

"All right, I'm gone", he said. "But when I'm back, we'll finish what we've started"

Harry didn't protest, but laughed light-heartedly.


	16. Chapter 16

*****

"England?!", Sophia Dempsey widened her eyes in amazement. "You must be out of your mind!"

"Mum, come on"

"Jimmy, I had to cope with not being able to see you for the last three years and now that you're finally here, you're telling me you're going back there for good?"

"I'm sorry mum, but yes. I've made the decision"

"Without talking to me first?'

"I'm a grown man, mum"

"To me you're always gonna be my son"

"I know and nothing will change this, but my life is there"

"Your life is here where your family is", she said. "What life can you have there? You'll be always a stranger in England – no family, no home, no future"

"Don't say that", he protested. "I have a life there. London's my home"

"What about me? What about your sister?"

"England's not the end of the world. We can visit each other and talk on the phone"

"Tell me, son, what's there that you can't have here?"

"Mum", he said quietly.

"Tell me! Why is it so important for you to go back?"

"People need me there", he said quietly. "And I need them"

"We have criminals here too, you know"

"I'm not talking about about work"

"Then what is it about?"

"I like it there. I've got a good job, a nice place to stay, friends…"

"You have them here too"

"I know, but …. "

"What?"

"I've changed, mum", he said.

"So I can see", she said.

"I want different things than I wanted when I was here"

"What things, Jimmy?"

Dempsey looked at her hesitantly. He had always been very close to his mother and he loved her so much, but how could he tell her he was going back for a woman when he didn't even know she loved him. Yet, he knew he had to.

"There's someone there waiting for me"

"You mean like a woman?"

"Of course"  
"Are you two in love?"

"Hard to say"

"Jimmy, what mess have you put yourself in again?, she asked worriedly. "Do you have to get married?

"What do you mean?"

"Let me put it this way – is she pregnant?"

"What?! No! Of course not!"

"Then I don't get it"

"I think I'm in love with her"

"You think?"

"Yeah"

"You aren't sure?"

"Can you ever be sure?", he asked.

"I thought so"

"Well, sometimes I am, but at other times I feel I don't deserve her"

"That's nonsense", she said. "You deserve the best"

"You're only saying this because you're my mum", he smiled.

"I'm saying this because I know my son", she said. "You've been pretending to be someone you're not, but I know you better than anyone and I know that deep inside you're a sensitive guy who wants, like everyone else, to find real love and be happy"

"I think I've found it", he said quietly.

"Who is she then?"

"Well, for once she's my best friend. And she's also a real English lady"

"How did you meet her?"

"Actually, she's my partner"

"She's a cop?"

"Yes"

"You mean this girl you told me about? What was her name – Harry?"

"That's her", he smiled as he thought of harry.

"Gosh, and all this time when you kept telling me about her, I never guessed"

"Well, now you know"

"Does she love you too?"

"I hope so"

"You hope?"

"Well, it's kind of a fresh thing to both of us. We're in the process of finding out"

"But you're willing to give up your life here and move to London for her, right?'

"Right"  
"I hope she's worth it, Jimmy"

"She is, mum", he said. "She's made me a better man"

"But I still don't like you going there and I'm still angry", she said.


	17. Chapter 17

*****

Dempsey called Harry a few times, but she was never at home. He tried to reach her at work and Chas told him Harry had apparently taken a few days off. Dempsey assumed she had gone to Winfield Hall so he tried to reach her there. He was told she had gone out so he said he'd call later. When he finally did reach her, she sounded upset. There was something in her voice that made him really worried, but she assured him she was just tired after a long day. She asked him about new York, but he could tell she wasn't really listening. Finally, he advised her to get some sleep and said he'd call her the next day. When he put down the phone, he couldn't help worrying about her. He could swear she wasn't just tired, but he had no idea what was wrong. The next day he was busy sorting things out with NYPD and then in the evening he arranged to meet his colleges whom he hadn't seen for three years. When he came home, it was way after midnight and he felt worn out so he just lay in bed and went so sleep.

*****

Harry entered her bedroom and dropped her bag on the chair. She went over to the bed and lay down, pulling her knees up and putting her hands around them. She didn't feel up to taking her clothes off so she just moved to the centre of the bed and closed her eyes. She felt dumbfounded, didn't feel anything and couldn't force a single tear. She had been so tempted to tell Dempsey the other night what had happened, but she couldn't. She didn't want him to come out of pity for her. She didn't need that. yet, he was the only person she'd love to see right now, just to sit by her side so that she knew he was there for her. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Her head was spinning and she felt dizzy. She had taken some aspirin before, but it hadn't help much. She felt cold so with her last resort, she managed to crawl under the guilt. After an hour or so, she finally fell asleep.

*****

Dempsey was on the plane to London. When he had received a phone call from Lord Winfield's lawyer, he had frozen. He hadn't listened to what the guy had to say because the only thinking he could think of was Harry and her father who apparently had died two days earlier. Why didn't she tell him anything when he called? He knew something was wrong. He should have made sure, he should have checked on her. Right after the phone call from the lawyer, he had called Chas who had told him they had left a message for him with NYPD, but apparently he hadn't got it.

So right now he was on the plane to London and Harry was the only thing that mattered. He couldn't imagine how she must have been feeling. He knew how important her father was to her. He hadn't hesitated even for a second, but booked the earliest flight he could as he wanted to be with her. By leaving he might have lost a chance to get a permanent job in S.I.10, but he didn't care. All he cared about was to be with Harry because she needed him. It was another 8 hours before the plane landed at Heathrow so he decided to get some sleep. He knew he'd need to be in good shape for her.

_**This is the last chapter of **_**After the Guardian Angel**_**. From here the story continues in **_**Stand by me**_** which can be found here **_.net/s/4569583/1/Dempsey_and_Makepeace_Stand_by_me ___** and which I will try to update soon. **_


End file.
